Our Little Family
by aicchan
Summary: "Kalian jagalah Sanctuary, dan aku yang akan menjaga kalian dari sini." - Absolutely non-canon fic- Family fic Aspros-Defteros-Asmita - Enjoy.


"Sisyphus, Aspros, perkenalkan. Dia adalah anggota baru di Sanctuary."

Dua anak laki-laki di sana memandang anak kecil berambut pirang panjang yang berdiri di samping sang Pope, Sage.

"Namanya Asmita, dia berasal dari Nepal. Selama tiga tahun terakhir ini dia berlatih di India, namun karena _cosmo_-nya sudah begitu kuat, aku memutuskan agar dia tinggal dan berlatih dissini." Sage menepuk kepala anak bernama Asmita itu, "Dia baru tujuh tahun dan dia juga buta. Jadi untuk sementara waktu, dia masih butuh bantuan untuk mengenal Sanctuary."

Anak berambut coklat yang bernama Sisyphus maju dan meraih tangan Asmita untuk menjabatnya, "Halo, namaku Sisyphus. Aku salah satu calon _saint_ di Sanctuary ini, sama sepertimu."

Lalu anak lainnya yang berambut biru melakukan hal sama seperi Sisyphus, "Namaku Aspros. Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik ya, Asmita."

Sage tersenyum melihat interaksi ketiga anak itu. Di pundak merekalah nasib Sanctuary kelak akan ditentukan.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_Saint Seiya _**_© Kurumada Masami_

**_Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas_**_ © Teshirogi Shiori_

**_Our Little Family _**_© aicchan_

_Family – Friendship_

_-Alternative Reality – absolutely not canon -_

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Maaf, Aspros, aku tidak bisa menemanimu." Ujar Sisyphus saat mereka meninggalkan Pope's Chamber, "Aku masih ada jadwal latihan."

Aspros tersenyum pada anak laki-laki yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu, "Tidak apa-apa. Biar aku yang mengantar Asmita berkeliling."

"Sungguh? Aku tidak enak kalau meninggalkan kalian begitu saja."

"Tidak masalah. Kau pergilah!"

Tak memaksa lagi, Sisyphus pun setuju, "Baiklah." Dia memandang Asmita, "Sampai jumpa lagi." Sisyphus pun berlari duluan menuruni anak tangga dan menghilang dengan cepat.

Aspros memandang Asmita yang berdiri di sebelahnya, "Ayo. Aku antar berkeliling, mumpung hari masih sore."

Asmita bergeming.

"Ada apa?" tanya Aspros."

"… Apa kau tidak ada latihan? Aku bisa berjaan sendiri. Jangan memperlakukanku seakan aku tidak berdaya hanya karena aku buta."

Aspros terkejut mendengar itu. Dia tak menyangka anak tujuh tahun sudah punya harga diri setinggi ini. Tapi toh dia tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Asmita, "Maaf kalau aku menyinggungmu, tapi di Sanctuary ini banyak sekali tangga dan jalan-jalan rahasia. Jadi kalau tak ada yang mengantarmu, bisa-bisa kau malah akan tersesat."

Sadar kalau itu benar, akhirnya Asmita pun mengikuti Aspros. Sesekali dia coba melepaskan tangannya, tapi genggaman Aspros terlalu kuat, jadilah dia pasrah saja dan mendengarkan setiap penjelasan Aspros tentang tempat yang mereka lewati. Kedua belas kuil Gold Saint, _colosseum_, taman kecil di dekat kuil Aries, hutan dan sungai yang ada di sekitar Sanctuary, juga areal pemakaman bagi para saint.

Aspros juga sempat bertanya kapan hari lahir Asmita, dan dia tersenyum saat tahu Asmita berada dalam naungan Virgo, karena imejnya cocok. Aspros harus jujur kalau sesaat tadi di Pope's Chamber, dia sempat mengira kalau Asmita adalah anak perempuan. Aspros juga memberitahu Asmita kalau dia sendiri berada dalam naungan Gemini.

Tiba-tiba saja Aspros berhenti cukup lama. Membuat Asmita heran.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

Aspros memandang langit yang telah gelap dan bertabur bintang, "Hmm… Pope Sage tak bilang dimana kau akan tinggal. Mungkin beliau belum menyiapkan tempat."

"… Aku bisa bermeditasi di sungai yang kau tunjukkan tadi." Ujar Asmita.

Tapi Aspros tak setuju itu, "Yang benar saja! Mana mungkin aku biarkan kau ada di luar sendirian." Dia berkacak pinggang, "Ah! Kau bisa menginap di rumahku! Aku tinggal di desa dekat Sanctuary. Tak jauh. Hanya lima belas menit berjalan kaki."

Asmita ragu. Dia tak yakin dia boleh meninggalkan Sanctuary.

"Ayolah. Pope Sage tak akan marah." Aspros meraih tangan Asmita lagi, "Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada adikku."

"… Kau punya adik?"

"Ya. Adik kembar. Namanya Defteros."

Mendengar itu Asmita terdiam sebentar sebelm bicara lagi, "Kembar? Tapi aku dengar tak boleh ada _saint_ Gemini kembar di Sanctuary. Katanya salah satu akan membawa petaka." Asmita merasakan perubahan emosi dari Aspros. Dia segera tahu kalau dia salah bicara, "—Maaf… aku tidak bermaksud…"

Sebentar kemudian Aspros kembali tersenyum, "Tak apa-apa. Lagipula adikku memang tak berniat menjadi seorang _saint_. Makanya dia tetap tinggal di rumah."

Asmita lega karena merasa kalau Aspros tak berbohong, apalagi marah padanya. Namun tetap saja dia merasa menyesal.

Sepertinya perubahan raut wajah Asmita membuat Aspros mengerti apa yang dirasakan anak itu, maka dia pun merangkul pundak Asmita, "Aku tidak marah. Sungguh. Sekarang, ayo ke rumahku! Defteros pasti sudah marah-marah karena aku pulang terlambat."

Keduanya pun meninggalkan lingkungan Sanctuary, menuju sebuah desa yang terletak di balik hutan. Setelah melewati jalan setapak, mereka pun tiba di sebuah desa kecil yang menjadikan pertanian sebagai mata pencaharian utama. Aspros mengajak Asmita ke sebuah rumah kecil yang tak jauh dari hutan. Terpisah dari deretan perumahan lain.

"Aku sudah pulang!" seru Aspros sambil membuka pintu depan rumah itu.

Di dalam, ada anak laki-laki lain yang sangat mirip dengan Aspros, namun berkulit lebih gelap. Dia duduk di kursi meja makan dan wajahnya tampak masam melihat kakak kembarnya.

"Iya iya. Maaf aku terlambat." Kata Aspros tanpa perlu Defteros bicara. Lalu dia menutup pintu setelah Asmita masuk.

Defteros memandang anak yang baru pertama kali dia lihat, "Apa itu?"

Satu kalimat yang cukup membuat Asmita merasa jengkel setengah mati.

"Defteros! Kok 'apa', sih? Tidak sopan." Aspros membimbing Asmita dan menunggu sampai anak itu duduk di salah satu kursi kayu yang ada dekat meja makan, "Dia Asmita. Calon _saint_ baru di Sanctuary. Pope memintaku mengajaknya berkeliling, tapi karena aku belum tahu dia akan tinggal dimana, malam ini aku undang dia menginap. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

Melihat senyum surga sang kakak, Defteros tak membantah, karena dia tahu kalau sampai dia protes, senyum surga itu bakal langsung berubah menjadi senyum neraka, "Terserah saja." Katanya, tanda menyerah. Dia beranjak dari duduknya dan masuk ke kamar. "Panaskan sendiri stew-nya." Seru Defteros dari dalam kamar.

Aspros menghela napas, dia pun memandang Asmita, "Maaf ya. Dia memang seperti itu. Tapi dia anak baik kok kalau kau sudah mengenalnya." Kemudian dia menuju tungku dengan panci di atasnya, "Kau pasti lapar. Aku panaskan ini dulu lalu kita makan. Stew buatan Defteros itu nomor satu di Yunani. Kau pasti akan suka."

Saat Aspros sibuk memanaskan stew, Asmita duduk diam di kursi. Dia memang tak bisa melihat, namun itu membuat inderanya yang lain menjadi lebih peka. Dari sana dia bisa merasakan atmosfir di dalam rumah itu. Tak begitu luas, tapi di setiap sudutnya terasa kehangatan yang membuat hati jadi tenang. Asmita jadi tahu kalau kedua bersaudara ini adalah saudara yang sangat akrab, meski si adik adalah orang yang sangat menyebalkan.

Aroma sedap mengusik penciuman Asmita, dia baru sadar kalau perutnya terasa lapar.

"Makanlah!" Aspros meletakkan semangkuk stew dan juga sepotong roti di hadapan Asmita, "Hati-hati, masih panas." Dia memberikan sendok kayu kepada Asmita dan memberitahu letak mangkuknya.

Sebelumnya, Asmita pasti merasa tak suka diperlakukan seperti ini karena dia merasa diremehkan. Tapi tidak dengan Aspros. Asmita tak merasa kalau Aspros meremehkannya, perhatian Aspros murni karena dia peduli. Mereka berdua pun makan dalam diam. Di suapan pertama, Asmita terkejut karena stew itu enak sekali.

"Kenapa? Tidak sesuai seleramu, ya?" tanya Aspros.

Asmita menggeleng, "—Ini… serius buatan Defteros?"

Meski sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan itu, Aspros tetap menjawabnya, "Iya. Memang selama ini dia yang memasak. Kalau aku sih… tidak bisa memasak sama sekali."

"… Rasanya enak."

Aspros hanya tersenyum, lalu mereka pun menghabiskan makan malam itu. Setelahnya, Aspros menawarkan supaya Asmita bisa mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum tidur. Sekali lagi, Asmita membiarkan Aspros menjelaskan tata ruang kamar mandi kecil yang hanya berbentuk sebuah ruang segi empat dengan bak batu kecil yang ada terpisah dari bangunan rumah. Karena Asmita tak memiliki pakaian ganti, dia pun memakai baju milik Aspros yang jelas saja lebih besar di badannnya.

Kemudian setelah Asmita dan Aspros selesai mandi, mereka pun kembali ke dalam rumah dan masuk ke kamar dimana Defteros sudah berbaring dengan nyaman dalam balutan selimut. Karena di rumah itu hanya ada Aspros dan Defteros, maka sudah pasti hanya ada dua tempat tidur. Asmita mencegah saat Aspros bilang dia bisa tidur dilantai. Dia merasa tak enak sudah 'menggusur' tuan rumah, maka jadilah Aspros dan Defteros berbagi tempat tidur sedang Asmita tidur sendiri.

Malam itu, jadi malam yang terasa istimewa.

.

.

Sejak itu, Asmita jadi akrab dengan Aspros, juga Defteros. Selesai latihan, Aspros pasti mengajak Asmita bermain ke rumahnya dan kadang memaksa supaya anak itu menginap. Pope sendiri tak keberatan karena dia senang melihat anak-anak itu rukun. Hari ini pun, Asmita datang ke rumah Aspros dan Defteros. Karena hari masih sore, mereka memutuskan untuk bermain sebentar di dekat sungai, musim begini, tempat itu sangat indah dengan pepohonan rindang yang menaungi.

"Asmita, kemari! Sungainya dingin sekali." Panggil Aspros yang sudah masuk ke dalam sungai, "Tenang saja! Sungainya dangkal kok." Katanya lagi saat melihat Asmita berdiri ragu di tepi sungai.

Saat itu mendadak saja Defteros mendorong punggung Asmita dan walhasil bocah itu tercebur dengan suksesnya ke dalam sungai. Si anak berkulit gelap itu tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Asmita basah kuyub di sungai yang setinggi pinggangnya itu.

"Defteros!" Tegur Aspros yang membantu Asmita berdiri, "Jangan begitu! Kasihan Asmita kan?!"

"Iya, maaf." Kata Defteros meski dia masih tertawa geli. Dia pun ikut masuk ke dalam sungai.

Merasakan Defteros mendekat, Asmita 'membalas dendam' dengan cara mendorong adik kembar Aspros itu sekuat tenaga sampai dia jatuh terjengkang dan membuat badannya basah kuyub. Merasa kalau 'misi'nya sukses, Asmita tertawa bersamaan dengan Aspros.

"Kau ini… awas, ya!" Defteros langsung berdiri dan menyiramkan air ke arah Asmita dan kakaknya. Jadilah mereka bertiga malah perang air sampai hari beranjak petang. Tawa riang menggema di hutan yang menjadi tempat bermain bagi ketiga anak itu.

Merasa kalau udara sudah mulai dingin sekali, mereka bertiga pun keluar dari sungai dan mencari ranting kering untuk dibuat api unggun. Setelah itu mereka duduk mengelilingi api untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka. Aspros mengeluarkan roti dari dalam keranjang yang mereka bawa tadi karena mereka memang berniat makan di luar. Dia juga mengeluarkan keju _halloumi _yang jadi kesukaan Defteros. Aspros memotong-motong keju itu dengan ukuran agak besar dan menusukkannya pada sebatang kayu, lalu memanggangnya. Setelah sedkit leleh dan gosong di beberapa bagian, keju itu diletakkan di atas roti. Dia memberikan satu pada Defteros dan Asmita.

"Harusnya tadi kita memancing sekalian, ya…" Defteros memakan roti keju itu dalam gigitan besar, "Makan ini saja mana bisa kenyang."

"Kau harus belajar bersyukur. Masih mending ada yang bisa kau makan." Ujar Asmita yang ucapannya sama sekali tak mencerminkan usianya.

"Bawel! Kau itu selalu saja sok tua." Defteros mengacak-ngacak rambut Asmita yang langsung meuai protes dari bocah itu.

Aspros tertawa melihat keakraban kedua adiknya itu. Ketiganya pun menikmati makan malam itu sambil berbincang, atau lebih sering lai Asmita dan Defteros yang ribut sendiri. Aspros tersenyum melihat bagaimana Asmita tetap bisa kalem menghadapi semua keusilan Defteros yang seolah tiada henti itu. Setelah makan malam, Defteros mematikan api unggun dan membereskan sisa roti dan keju. Sedangkan Aspros, dia menggendong Asmita yang tertidur pulas setelah perutnya kenyang. Kalau begini, dia tampak seperti anak kecil biasa.

.

Keesokan harinya, saat Aspros berlatih di Sanctuary, Asmita tak ikut dan memutuskan untuk bersemedi saja di sungai kemarin. Defteros, yang sedang menganggur bilang kalau dia akan menemani Asmita, tapi segera ditolak oleh yang bersangkutan karena tak mau meditasinya terganggu. Tapi karena Defteros tak pernah peduli pada yang namanya larangan, dia tetap saja mengekor Asmita sampai ke tepian sungai.

Disana dia duduk di bawah sebuah pohon sedangkan Asmita bersila di sebuah batu besar yang ada di tengah sungai. Defteros memandang bagaimana bocah kecil itu bisa dengan cepat larut dalam dunia meditasinya. Dari tempatnya berada, Defteros bisa merasakan _cosmo_ Asmita mengalir pelan dan stabil. Yang Defteros yakin, Asmita kelak pasti akan menjadi salah satu _saint_ yang diberi kehormatan untuk memakai Gold Cloth.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, Defteros mulai merasa bosan. Akhirnya dia berdiri dan memutuskan untuk sedikit menggerakkan badannya. Ya, dia memang bukan seorang _saint_, tapi, saat Pope dari Sanctuary datang ke rumahnya dan mengatakan kalau mereka berdua sama-sama memilik potensi untuk menjadi salah satu ksatria Athena. Namun karena mereka kembar, hanya ada satu yang diizinkan untuk berlatih di Sanctuary. Defteros pun menyerahkan kesempatan itu pada Aspros.

Tapi sang kakak tak begitu saja melupakannya. Setiap kali ada waktu, Aspros selalu mengajari Defteros apa yang dia pelajari di Sanctuary. Berbekal itu, Defteros juga selalu berlatih seorang diri. Jika kakaknya berlatih untuk menjadi kuat demi melindungi Athena, maka Defteros akan menjadi kuat untuk melindungi kakaknya.

Mendadak saja, Defteros merasakan sebuah _cosmo_ yang menekan, membuatnya tanpa sadar menaikkan tingkat _cosmo_nya sebagai pertahanan diri.

"Ternyata _cosmo_ milikmu sampai sehebat ini."

Defteros terkejut, dia menoleh dan mendapati Asmita menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku sudah curiga sejak pertama bertemu." Ujar Asmita, "Kau punya _cosmo_ yang hampir menyamai Aspros dan kau menahannya sampai ke titik terendah. Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

Defteros memandang Asmita. Dia tak menyangka Asmita memiliki _cosmo_ sehebat ini. Bahkan mungkin lebih hebat dari Aspros.

Kemudian semua mereda lagi. Asmita masih memandang Defteros, menunggu jawaban.

Butuh beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Defteros bereaksi. Si rambut biru itu masuk ke dalam sungai dan menuju batu tempat Asmita duduk. Dia memanjat naik dan duduk di belakang Asmita, memunggunginya.

"Kau tahu kan rumor kalau _saint_ kembar akan membawa bencana bagi Sanctuary? Aku tak mau membawa masalah untuk Aspros kalau sampai ada yang tahu aku memiliki _cosmo_ seperti ini."

Asmita tersenyum tipis mendengar itu, "Tak ku sangka kau perhatian pada Aspros."

"Tentu saja." Defteros merebahkan diri di samping Asmita, memandang birunya langit hari itu, "—Tanpa dia, aku tak akan ada."

Angin berhembus semilir, membuat daun-daun bergesek dan menimbulkan senandung lembut. Ditambah suara air yang mengalir tenang, siang itu terasa sangat sempurna.

.

Menjelang sore, Aspros muncul di tepian sungai, tapi dia tak jadi bersuara ketika melihat Asmita menempelkan telunjuk ke bibirnya sendiri. Saat itu Aspros baru sadar kalau Defteros tertidur di sebelah Asmita. Perlahan Aspros masuk ke dalam sungai dan menghampiri mereka.

"Sudah lama dia tidur?" tanya Aspros dengan suara pelan.

"Sejak siang tadi."

Aspros tersenyum. Jarang sekali dia melihat adiknya tampak setenang itu. Dia mengusap kepala Defteros lalu kemudian membantu Asmita turun, "Lebih baik kita biarkan dia tidur."

Keduanya pun kembali ke tepian sungai.

"Aku lihat ada pohon apel yang berbuah lebat di dekat sini. Kau mau ikut aku memetiknya?" tawar Aspros.

"Boleh saja."

Dengan itu keduanya menuju ke sebuah pohon apel yang ada tak jauh dari sungai. Asmita menunggu di bawah sementara Aspros dengan lincah memanjat dan memetik apel-apel segar. Asmita menangkap apel itu tapa hambatan seolah dia bisa melihat.

Saat Asmita hendak menangkap apel ketiga, tanpa dia sadari seseorang berlari kencang ke arahnya dan tak terhindari, tabrakan pun terjadi.

"Asmita!" Aspros langsung melompat turun dari pohon dan mendarat di sebelah Asmita. Dia membantu si pirang itu berdiri setelah menjauhkan seorang anak laki-laki berambut pendek berwarna biru terang yang menimpa Asmita, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Asmita hanya mengangguk meski belakang kepalanya terasa sakit karena terantuk.

"Aoouww! Sial! Kenapa kau mendadak muncul sih?!" Gerutu anak yang menabrak Asmita tadi.

"Manigoldo?" Aspros terkejut saat mengenali siapa anak itu.

"Ah… kau yang bersama pak tua tadi."

Tak mengenali _cosmo_ yang ada di dekatnya, Asmita mundur ke belakang Aspros.

"Tak apa." Aspros menepuk punggung Asmita, "Dia Manigoldo. Murid Pope Sage."

"Grand Pope?" Asmita tampak tak percaya.

"Che! Pak tua itu yang memaksaku jadi muridnya."

Sungguh kesan pertama yang menyebalkan bagi Asmita. Sama seperti Defteros, tapi kali ini terasa lebih menyebalkan lagi.

"Lalu kau ini siapa? Aku tak pernah melihatmu." Manigoldo melipat tangan di belakang kepalanya.

Melihat kalau Asmita sedang kesal, Aspros yang menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Ini Asmita. Dia calon _saints_, sama seperti kita."

"Bocah seperti ini? Pak Tua itu pasti sudah tidak waras. Lagipula kenapa matamu tertutup begitu? Kau ini penakut, ya?"

Sudah kelewat kesal, Asmita melemparkan sebutir apel di tangannya yang telak menghantam wajah Manigoldo.

"Kurang ajar!" anak laki-laki berambut pendek itu mengepalkan tangannya.

Aspros segera menengahi sebelum terjadi perkelahian. Dia menahan kepalan tangan Manigoldo dan berdiri di depan Asmita, "Yak! Sudah cukup! Manigoldo, jangan ganggu Asmita! Dan Asmita, kau tidak boleh melempar buah pada seseorang!"

Merasa tak bisa menang, akhirnya Manigoldo pun berbalik pergi. Setelah sosok anak itu menghilang, Defteros pun datang.

"Apaan sih? Berisik sekali. Siapa yang barusan?"

"Oh. Itu calon _saint_ baru, Manigoldo. Dia dibimbing langsung oleh Pope Sage." Kata Aspros.

Defteros tak berkomentar, dia mendekat dan menyambar apel dari Asmita lalu langsung memakannya, "Jadi… kenapa kalian ribut?"

"Tidak penting." Ujar Aspros, "Sebaiknya kita pulang!"

Lalu setelah memetik beberapa butir apel lagi, mereka bertiga pun kembali pulang. Rumah itu sepertinya sudah menjadi hunian tetap bagi Asmita, karena dia lebih sering berada di sana daripada di Sanctuary. Bahkan akhirnya Aspros membuat sebuah tempat tidur lagi supaya mereka bisa tidur lebih nyaman. Defteros sendiri senang karena dia punya objek '_bully'_ yang 'tahan banting', berbeda dengan anak-anak di desa ini yang kalau 'digoda' sedikit pasti langsung menangis.

Rumah itu, menjadi istana termewah bagi mereka bertiga.

.

.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu bagai tertiup angin. Penghuni Sanctuary semakin bertambah saja. Banyak calon _saint_ baru yang datang. Diantaranya ada Dégel, yang baru kembali dari latihannya di Blugrad. Lalu Kardia yang memiliki masalah dengan jantungnya. Ada juga Shion yang berasal dari Jamir, murid dari Hakurei, saudara kembar sang Pope.

Lalu…

Diusianya yang ke 16 tahun, Aspros dinobatkan sebagai Gold Saint Gemini, menjadikannya _saint_ muda kedua sebagai penjaga dua belas kuil setelah Sisyphus yang resmi dinobatkan sebagai Gold Saint Sagittarius dua tahun lalu walau sebenarnya pemuda itu sudah layak menjadi seorang Gold Saint sejak lama. Karena setelah ini Aspros harus terus berada di Sanctuary, dia memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta seadaanya di rumah, di malam terakhirnya bisa tinggal bersama sang adik.

Sementara dua saudara itu sibuk di dapur, Asmita duduk diam seperti biasa. Dalam diamnya dia merasa sedikit tak nyaman dengan suasana di tempat itu. Walau Aspros dan Defteros bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, Asmita bisa merasa kalau si kembar itu saling menahan diri, terbukti dengan absennya suara dari mereka. Padahal biasanya mereka berdua selalu mengobrol kalau sedang memasak bersama.

"Sampai kapan kalian mau bersikap seperti itu?" Asmita sudah tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Dia pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu, "Kalau kalian begini terus, lebih baik aku kembali ke Sanctuary saja."

Namun sebelum tangannya meraih pegangan pintu, Defteros menahan lengannya.

"Tunggu! Jangan pergi! Jangan buat suasana makin canggung lagi!" pintanya. Hal yang jarang dikemukakan oleh seorang Defteros.

Asmita bergeming, "—Sekarang kalian berdua duduk!" katanya. "Duduk!" ulangnya, lebih tegas. Dua bersaudara disana menurut. Si pirang pun berbalik dan melipat tangannya. Dia baru bicara setelah memastikan Aspros juga Defteros duduk di kursi.

"Aspros! Kau sudah menerima tanggung jawab sebagai Gold Saint dan sebagai penjaga Sanctuary. Kau sudah terima konsekuensinya dan kau harus melaksanakannya karena itu keputusanmu sendiri! Dan kau, Defteros. Kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi dan jarak Sanctuary dengan rumah ini sangat dekat. Jadi berhenti merajuk!" kata Asmita tegas. "Kalau ada yang ingin kalian bicarakan, utarakan saja. Jangan disimpan dalam hati karena itu hanya akan membawa penyesalan. Kalian mengerti?!"

Mengabaikan fakta kalau mereka baru saja diceramahi anak berumur sepuluh tahun, Aspros dan Defteros saling berpandangan. Keduanya baru merasa seperti orang bodoh, karena seperti kata Asmita, mereka berdua ini sudah dewasa dan seharusnya semua masalah bisa dibicarakan baik-baik.

Aspros menghela napas, "Baiklah…" katanya lirih, "Sebenarnya… aku sedikit merasa jadi orang egois."

Defteros mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tapi tak bersuara.

"Aku… memikirkan diriku sendiri. Harusnya aku berpikir panjang, kalau aku jadi Gold Saint, aku harus terus ada di Sanctuary. Kalau sudah begitu… siapa yang akan menemani Defteros di rumah?"

Mendengar itu, Defteros tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Dia berdehem sedikit kencang, "Aku sempat berpikir begitu, Aspros. Waktu kau bilang kau akan segera menjadi seorang Gold Saint, aku sempat merasa marah padamu. Marah karena sepertinya kau menjauh dan meninggalkanku." Dia mendengus, "Dan sekarang aku merasa seperti orang idiot. Kau kakakku. Saudara kembarku. Sejauh apapun kita berpisah— itu tak akan menjauhkan kita."

Asmita menghela napas, "Aku seperti mendengar pertengkaran suami istri. Terserah kalian sajalah. Aku mau pergi. Sampai besok." Tanpa bisa dicegah, Asmita keluar dari rumah itu dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Dia melangkah melewati hutan dan kembali ke Sanctuary. Disana dia bertemu dengan Sisyphus yang sepertinya baru kembali dari misi.

"Ah… Asmita. Aku jarang melihatmu malam-malam di Sanctuary. Hmm… malah sebenarnya aku jadi jarang melihatmu."

"Tentu saja. Kau sibuk dengan misimu sebagai Gold Saint."

Sisyphus tersenyum, "Kau sama sekali tidak berubah."

Mendengar itu, Asmita diam sebentar. Dia merasakan cosmo Sisyphus mengalir lembut. Hangat seperti biasa. Kuat, namun juga melindungi. "—Kau juga tidak berubah, Sisyphus… dan tetaplah seperti itu selamanya." Asmita pun berlalu dari tempat itu tanpa suara.

.

Setelah episode drama antara si kembar, suasana kembali seperti semula. Asmita masih tetap datang ke rumah itu selepas latihan di Sanctuary, tak peduli pada Defteros yang tetap saja suka mengusilinya. Seperti mengepang rambutnya saat Asmita sedang tidur, atau menaburinya dengan segala jenis bunga liar saat Asmita sedang bermeditasi. Kadang mereka juga berlatih bersama. Walau judulnya 'berlatih bersama', Defteros tak pernah mau lagi melawan Asmita karena si pirang itu sama sekali enggan beranjak dari posisi meditasinya. Itu membuat Defteros frustasi dan akhirnya memilih untuk melatih ototnya sendiri. Jadi istilah 'berlatih bersama' harus dijabarkan menjadi 'berlatih di tempat yang sama'.

Aspros sendiri selalu menyempatkan diri untuk pulang setiap kali dia punya waktu senggang di sela misi yang seakan tiada henti. Ketika mereka bertiga berkumpul, biasanya mereka menghabiskan waktu di tepi sungai, seperti biasa. Menikmati roti dan keju bakar, atau bermain air di sungai yang jernih.

"Kau akan pergi ke Perancis?" tanya Defteros dengan mulut penuh roti.

"Ya. Jadi ini misiku panjangku yang pertama." Ujar Aspros, menghangatkan tangannya di depan api unggun setelah seharian menikmati dinginnya air.

"Kau pergi sendiri?" kali ini Asmita yang bertanya.

"Tidak. Bersama Sisyphus."

Raut wajah Defteros menunjukkan rasa tidak suka, "Kenapa kau jadi sering sekali bersama dengan si Sagittarius itu sih?"

Aspros mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan dia tertawa terbahak-bahak lalu mengacak rambut adiknya, "Kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

"Bukan begitu!" bantah Defteros seketika.

Asmita tak berkomentar dan tetap asik dengan roti kejunya.

Sedang santai begitu, mendadak saja mereka merasakan seeorang mendekati tempat itu. Tanpa banyak bicara, Defteros melesat dari tempat itu dan bersembunyi di kegelapan hutan, tak lupa untuk menekan keberadaan _cosmo_-nya sampai seminim mungkin.

Ternyata yang datang adalah Sisyphus dengan Gold Cloth lengkap.

"Oh… ternyata kalian." Sapa Gold Saint Sagittarius itu pada Aspros dan Asmita, "Aku pikir penduduk sekitar."

"Baru pulang patroli?" tanya Aspros, sekedar basa-basi.

"Begitulah. Musim penghujan sudah datang, kalau tidak berhati-hati dan mengawasi daerah tanggul, bisa terjadi bencana." Pemuda berambut coklat itu memandang dua orang di depannya, "Kalian berdua ini benar-benar akrab ya. Seperti kakak-adik kandung saja."

Aspros menghabiskan sisa rotinya, "Kau mau makan?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku harus kembali ke Sanctuary dan melapor pada Pope Sage."

"Oh. Baiklah. Setelah ini aku juga akan kembali."

Sisyphus tertawa pelan, "Santai saja. Nikmati waktu kalian." Katanya. "Nah, selamat malam Aspros, Asmita." Dia pun berlalu.

Setelah sosok Sisyphus tak lagi terlihat, Defteros keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Itu yang namanya Sisyphus?" Defteros kembali ke tempatnya duduk tadi, "Sepertinya dia kuat."

"Tentu saja dia kuat." Aspros memotong roti dan membakar keju lagi, "Sejak dulu dia memang yang paling menonjol di antara calon saint yang lain. Kuat, baik hati, bijaksana. Sepertinya semua sifat baik ada pada dia."

"Sepertinya membosankan." Defteros juga memotong roti dan keju lagi.

"Dia juga sayang sekali pada anak kecil." Sahut Asmita yang belum juga habis memakan sepotong roti, "rasanya semua calon _saint_ yang masih kecil akrab dengannya. Dan si kepiting itu juga tak berani melawan Sisyphus."

"Kepiting? Siapa?" tanya Defteros sambil membakar kejunya.

"Manigoldo."

"Kenapa kau panggil dia kepiting?" tanya adik kembar Aspros lagi.

"Itu panggilan sayang Asmita padanya," Aspros terkekeh sambil meletakkan keju yang setengah leleh di atas rotinya, "karena Manigoldo murid Pope Sage yang notabene dulu adalah Gold Saint Cancer, sudah jelas dia nanti akan mewarisi Gold Cloth itu."

"Makanya jadi kepiting, ya? Kau masih saja tidak akrab dengan bocah itu?" tanya Defteros pada Asmita yang wajahnya langsung berubah masam.

"Tidak sudi aku dekat-dekat dengannya." Asmita melahap potongan terakhir rotinya. Lalu setelah itu dia terdiam, mendengarkan obrolan Aspros dan Defteros yang membahas apapun yang terlintas di kepala mereka. Sebenarnya Asmita punya satu kabar yang ingin dia sampaikan segera, tapi dia juga tak ingin merusak suasana. Jadi… dia akan menunggu nanti saja.

.

.

Asmita berdiri di dekat _colosseum_, mendengar para calon _saint_ masih bersemangat berlatih meski hari sudah menjelang malam. Hembusan angin meniup helai rambut panjangnya dan membuat Asmita menoleh saat seseorang datang menghampirinya.

"Grand Pope." Sapa Asmita.

Sage berdiri di sebelah anak itu memandang ke arah yang sama dengan Asmita, "Kau masih belum mengambil keputusan?"

Asmita diam.

"Aku tahu ini beban besar bagimu, tapi kau sudah melebihi kualifikasi untuk memegang posisi sebagai seorang Gold Saint." Sage menepuk pundak Asmita, "Pertanda Holy War telah tampak pada bintang. Sanctuary harus segera mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi perang besar ini."

Masih belum ada suara dari Asmita.

Mengerti kegelisahan anak itu, Sage tak lagi memaksa, "Kau bisa bicara kapanpun padaku." Lalu pimpinan Sanctuary itu pun berbalik dan meninggalkan Asmita sendiri.

Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, Asmita memutuskan untuk berkunjung saja ke tempat Defteros. Sudah hampir seminggu ini dia tak kesana karena tak ingin membuat pemuda itu cemas kalau tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan olehnya.

Menarik napas panjang, Asmita melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu. Tubuhnya seolah bekerja sendiri karena meski kepalanya penuh dengan pikiran ini itu, Asmita sampai juga ke tapi hutan dekat 'rumah'nya. Di sana dia mendengar suara kayu terbelah dengan kapak. Udara memang semakin dingin di musim seperti ini.

"Oo~ kau datang juga, Asmita. Ku pikir kau sudah lupa padaku."

Walau tahu Defteros hanya bercanda, Asmita tetap merasa tak nyaman, "—Kalau kau tak suka, aku kembali ke Sanctuary saja."

"Baiklah, kau tukang merajuk." Defteros menancapkan kapaknya di tanah, "Ayo masuk. Aku baru saja mau makan. Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum." Asmita berjalan mengikuti Defteros masuk ke dalam rumah dan langsung duduk di kursinya, membiarkan Defteros meletakkan semangkuk sup yang menebar aroma sedap di depannya.

"Jadi… ada yang mau kau bicarakan?"

Asmita tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia menoleh pada Defteros yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya.

"Jangan coba berbohong. Mukamu itu persis seperti Aspros waktu dia akan dinobatkan sebagai Gold Saint."

Asmita menunduk, "Kau… sudah tahu?"

Defteros mengangkat bahunya, "Aku sempat mendengar obrolan beberapa _saints_ yang berpatroli di desa."

"… Kenapa kau tidak bilang apa-apa padaku?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa kalau kau tidak pernah datang kemari? Kau tidak berharap aku muncul begitu saja di Sanctuary, kan?"

Asmita diam cukup lama sebelum bicara lagi, "—Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kalau aku juga jadi Gold Saint seperti Aspros… kau akan lebih sering sendirian di rumah."

Begitu jarangnya melihat sisi manis dari si judes Asmita ini, Defteros tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengacak-acak rambut anak itu, meski itu langsung membuat Asmita memasang muka angker.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Defteros ganti menepuk-nepuk kepala Asmita, "Kau dipercaya menjadi seorang Gold Saint diumur sepuluh tahun. Harusnya kau bangga." Dia meletakkan tangannya di kepala Asmita, "Kau sudah jadi bagian dari keluarga ini, jadi, sama seperti Aspros, jarak sejauh apapun tak akan bisa memutuskan ikatan ini." Dia tersenyum, "Kalian jagalah Sanctuary, dan aku yang akan menjaga kalian dari sini."

Akhirnya senyum tipis muncul di wajah Asmita, "Baiklah. Jangan salahkan kalau kami jadi jarang pulang."

Mereka berdua pun menikmati makan malam itu sambil mengobrol ringan. Yang tak Asmita sadari, Defteros terus memandanginya.

.

.

Setelah Aspros dan Sisyphus kembali dari misi mereka, kedua pemuda itu terkejut mendapati Asmita berada di kuil Virgo dengan menggunakan Gold Cloth. Tak bisa menahan rasa gembiranya, Aspros memeluk Asmita dan mengusap-usap kepala anak itu, sedang Sisyphus hanya menepuk pundak Gold Saint muda itu beberapa kali sebagai ucapan selamat.

Lalu mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan Kuil Virgo untuk melapor ke Pope. Dan begitu selesai, Aspros buru-buru kembali ke tempat Asmita berada. Mereka berdua duduk di dalam kuil Virgo dan Aspros memberondong Asmita dengan pertanyaan ini itu. Dia sempat bengong saat Asmita bercerita kalau Defteros-lah yang membuat Asmita yakin untuk menerima jabatan ini. Ternyata sebulan di tinggal, adik kembarnya itu sudah menjadi lebih dewasa.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita menginap di rumah? Aku sudah izin pada Pope dan beliau tidak keberatan."

"Sungguh?"

Aspros mengangguk dan mengajak Asmita berdiri, "Ayo. Kita beri kejutan pada Defteros."

Asmita setengah tersenyum dan dia pun mengikuti 'kakak sulung'nya itu.

Sampai di luar kuil Virgo, Aspros mengulurkan tangannya pada Asmita.

"… Aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Walau bicara begitu, Asmita tetap saja meraih tangan Aspros. Dia tak peduli meski Gold Saint lain melihat, dia juga tak peduli kalau si kepiting Manigoldo itu akan mengejeknya. Yang penting dia senang karena meski mereka telah menjadi seorang Gold Saint, dia akan tetap memiliki seorang, ah, tidak, dua orang kakak yang dia sayangi.

Mereka menapaki jalan kecil yang melintas hutan. Semua masih sama dalam indera Asmita. Rumput dan dedaunan yang menari bersama angin, hewan-hewan yang keluar mencari mangsa, suara aliran sungai dari kejauhan— semua menyatu dalam harmoni yang sempurna.

Sampai di depat rumah, ternyata Defteros sudah menunggu di depan pintu sambil melipat tanggannya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kami akan datang?" tanya Aspros.

"Hmm… mungkin karena aku punya bakat sebagai peramal?" Gurau Defteros, "—bercanda. Aku sempat melihatmu tadi dari perbatasan desa." Katanya pada Aspros, "Dan kalau kalian masih ingat padaku, malam ini kalian pasti akan pulang."

Aspros tersenyum dan memeluk singkat adiknya itu, "Kalau begitu kau pasti sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kami kan?"

"Enak saja. Kau pikir aku pembantu? Mulai sekarang kalau kalian mau makan di rumah, kalian juga harus membantuku. Termasuk kau, Asmita. Kau kan sudah bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Iya, baiklah." Kata Asmita supaya Defteros berhenti bicara.

"Terus kalau kau masak dengan rambut seperti itu, yang ada bisa masuk dalam masakan. Mau aku kepangkan lagi rambutmu?" Tanya Defteros dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Aspros pun membuka pintu kayu rumah mereka dan menutupnya setelah kedua adiknya masuk ke dalam. Aspros juga Asmita melepas Gold Cloth mereka dan kembali memakai pakaian biasa. Keduanya pun menyusul Defteros ke dapur untuk mulai menyiapkan makan malam mereka.

Ketiganya menikmati santap seadanya itu sampil berbincang santai. Aspros yang lebih sering banyak bertanya karena dia lama tak bertemu dengan kedua adiknya itu. Asmita dengan senang hati melaporkan segala keusilan Defteros yang semakin menjadi, meski yang bersangkutan segera menyangkalnya. Aspros hanya tertawa melihat Defteros dan Asmita yang selalu bertengkar untuk menunjukkan kalau mereka peduli satu sama lain.

Rumah kecil itu dipenuhi canda tawa yang mengusir hawa dingin di malam hari. Begitu tiba saat beristirahat, mereka pun memejamkan mata dengan menyimpan harapan bahwa hari esok yang penuh kebahagiaan masih akan datang pada mereka.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_THE END_**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Baiklah~ satu lagi fic dengan tingkat ke-absurd-an melebihi batas maksimal #Orz Karena di SSLC g dijelasin umur berapa para goldies menawan itu dapet Gold Cloth, jadilah saya mengobrak-abrik fakta canon demi terciptanya fic ini *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Maap kalo bikin pusing, soalnya sepertinya saya udah menemukan comfort zone saya di di fandom ini #nyengirlebar

So~ mohon masukan saran dan kritiknya XD Doumou arigatou gozaimasu~


End file.
